


Still Got Time

by reliablyimperfect



Series: Drabbles (All Pairings) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Tiktok trends, soft interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliablyimperfect/pseuds/reliablyimperfect
Summary: He was scrolling mindlessly through TikTok, something that he found himself doing more and more frequently now, when he saw it. The video played through and Niall instantly smiled, letting it play through twice before he was searching through the tags to find other videos like it.He went down a rabbit hole of videos, watching them one after another until he began to miss his boyfriend.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Series: Drabbles (All Pairings) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043352
Kudos: 16





	Still Got Time

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a super cute TikTok and then I wrote this. The end.

He was scrolling mindlessly through TikTok, something that he found himself doing more and more frequently now, when he saw it. The video played through and Niall instantly smiled, letting it play through twice before he was searching through the tags to find other videos like it.

He went down a rabbit hole of videos, watching them one after another until he began to miss his boyfriend. Niall tugged down a blanket to cover his cold, bare legs. The basketball shorts he had on did nothing to keep him warm. After watching a few more videos, the sound of the door opening made him lock his phone. By the heavy padding, Niall knew it was Liam, so he called out to him, “Babe.”

“What?” Liam called back. He was shuffling around in the kitchen, and Niall huffed to himself. Getting Liam to come find him was never a challenge.

“Baaaabe,” He whined. He heard Liam’s chuckle.

“What, love?”

“Come here.”

“You okay?” Liam’s voice turned concerned, and he heard his feet coming closer. He lifted the corner of the blanket like the girls in the videos he had watched and waited.

“Just come here please.” He grinned up at Liam when he turned the corner, opening the blanket further. When Liam paused, Niall forced down the urge to roll his eyes and patted the empty space in front of him.

“You wanna cuddle?” Liam asked, finally grinning back. His watch rattled on his wrist when he shook his arm to check it. Stumbling, he toed off his shoes and took a step closer to the couch. “I got time.”

Liam dropped down onto the couch, shifting until he was curled up against Niall. He laid his head on the smaller man’s chest and got comfy. A blanket was thrown over his legs and the warmth from his boyfriend leeched into his bones. Niall’s arms came up to wrap around his back tightly, and the tension he didn’t know he had leaked from his shoulders when Niall circled a finger over the muscle in his back.

“This is nice,” Liam sighed into Niall’s neck. “I needed this.”

Niall melted. He had seen this trend on a dumb app and thought he could get a kiss or maybe a cheeky grope, but he stayed for Liam. If he held on a bit tighter after that confession, Liam didn’t complain. They both relaxed.

“Quick two-hour nap?” Niall suggested sleepily. His eyes were already shut when Liam leaned up to kiss him.

“I’m down.” Liam spoke against his lips and it tickled a bit, where the rumble of Liam’s voice vibrated his sensitive skin. After settled back down under the blanket, Liam let his eyes slip closed, and he fell asleep to the strong, even beats of Niall’s heart under his ear.


End file.
